Our New Family
by Ishgirl
Summary: 6 months after the battle in Mission City Lauren and Fiona have been living with the Autobots at their NEST base in Diego Garcia. Lauren faces her demons that still haunt her while Fiona tries to forget about everything that has happened since they met the Autobtos. The Autobots didn't count on how difficult is was going to be raising 2 teenage girls with minds of their own.
1. Chapter ONE

**IMPORTANT A/N: Hello my sweet angel faces, I am so sorry for my writer block but looking back on this story's execution and some constructive criticism I have seen in the reviews I am going to redo this story. Don't be too upset because there have only been two chapters and this isn't even the good stuff. My reason for neglecting this story is personal things and school. Once again I'm sorry I'm going to do the best that I can to update more frequently though.**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ONLY MY OCS'**_

**(LAUREN'S POV)**

The beach breeze sent chills down my spine as I sat in the sand stargazing. 6 months, I couldn't believe it has been 6 months since Mission City and the death of my family. So much has changed and happened in those months.

Fiona and I were adopted I guess you can call it by the Autobots, we were now staying in the military base of N.E.S.T, their human alliance team on the island of Diego Garcia and the best part about it was that we were the only humans that lived there. Of course N.E.S.T had other bases too, one in the mountains of Montana, another in Washington D.C. Since Diego Garcia was a beautiful island it was my personal favorite.

The Autobots tried their best to make the base as comfortable for them and ourselves as much as possible. Fiona and I each have our own separate rooms fit for a transformer to be in, which was good considering our new family were a bunch of Autobots.

Our room came complete with queen sized beds, walk in closets, a bathroom, TV and also a kitchen. Also Fiona and I are now homeschooled by private tutors. Since it would be hard for us to be in school if the autobots needed to protect us and also I didn't want people to give me their pity about my loss. The last thing I ever want is pity from people, I feel like a weakling when people do that.

My dark hair was blowing back with the wind, I was wearing a green-blue tank top, a sweatshirt and dark navy pajama shorts. My depression has eased up as time passed by. Time does help heal a wound but it doesn't make the pain of it go away. But during the months of my depression I had a secret that Fiona didn't even know about.

I would go into my bathroom every week or so and slash my wrists. I did not know how else to express pain. I felt like it was my fault for what happened to my family and that I needed to be strong for Fiona but I didn't know how. Since then I have stopped myself before it got out of hand and before someone noticed.

It was 1:00 o clock in the morning; I snuck out of bed cause of a nightmare that I would get sometimes since my family's death. Hopefully no one noticed that I was gone from bed. Then from behind me I heard.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry" a deep, regel voice said. It scared me shitless; I gasp and turn around to see that it was Optimus who was behind me. Of course, he found me, since I was his "rebel" as he would call me sometimes he always was on alert for my attics. Though annoying it was annoying times but smart on his part.

"Optimus you scared me, what are you doing out here" I asked putting a hand on my chest.

He chuckled tenderly, "I could ask you the same thing Lauren" he retorted.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at him, "couldn't sleep" I said simply.

He frowned slightly "you had the nightmare again didn't you"? He asked.

I turned my back towards him "I don't want to talk about it"

I said with a slight annoyance in my tone of voice. He sat on the sand next to me and put his hand on my back and stroked it.

"Lauren, please it's good to talk about it" he said.

I stood up abruptly and turned to face him "I'm tired of talking about it, I tired of "talking" about my feelings…..I'm sick of living that nightmare all over again Optimus" I said

I sighed and look at the twinkling lights above me; I composed myself quickly so tears wouldn't form in my eyes. I put my eyes back on Optimus who just gave me an understanding look.

"Come here" he said holding his hand out towards me. I smiled before climbing and holding on to his thumb

"You don't have to cuddle me, Optimus Prime I'm a big girl besides you can't always make all bad things go away no matter how awesomely powerful you are" I said as he put me to his chest in a quick embrace.

He chuckled slightly "I know Lauren and thank you for the 'awesomely powerful' comment" he said as he put me on his shoulder as he made his way towards base.

"You're welcome big guy" I said with a slight smile.

"I know that I can't make your nightmares go away as much as I want them to" he admitted.

"I thought it would get better as time went by but every time I have the nightmare it's like "she" is cutting open my healing wounds all over again". By "she" I meant Jane, my former caretaker that I had since I was 2 years old, but in the end she was a decepticon pretender, a bitch who took those who I and Fiona loved away from me. She will pay for it, I was determined that she would no matter what.

"She cannot hurt you or Fiona, not while me and the other Autobots are here" Optimus reminded me. "Your nightmare isn't real nor will it ever come true, I promise you that" he said with comfort and gentleness in his voice. I smiled, he like the rest of the autobots have been like a second family to Fiona and I.

Jazz was like the cool older brother that I always wanted. His intense love for earth culture and music fit well with me and Fiona, he was also playful, a joker, and a great dancer. Though it was still a mystery to me how he didn't start a mild earthquake when he break danced. He and I have a healthy rivalry with each other when it comes to dancing and he and I made it our jobs to tease each other when it comes to everything.

Ironhide for me has become a kick-ass uncle/teacher. By teacher I mean he trains me and Fiona in the art of kicking ass, I work with him 2 hours a day, shooting targets, hand to hand combats with Fiona, because the NEST recruits are afraid that if they hurt one of us that Ironhide would kill them on the spot. The old war veteran has also grown a soft spot for me and my dear cousin, though he is still in denial about it.

Bumblebee is my best friend, he like Jazz is like a brother to us, and he is someone who I can never be mad at. He is fun, playful and always has time to hang out with me or Fiona. Being our last "gift" from our parents Bee was very special to Fiona and me. Not to mention he is a great guardian.

Ratchet, oh boy Ratchet…..I love Ratchet but he can be so uptight sometimes. He is such a mother hen. Not only that but Fiona and I have to make weekly visits to him, so he can see if we were sick in any way, shape or form. Which caused stress for me because of the slashes on my wrists so I either had to wear a lot on bracelets to cover them, put makeup on or wear long sleeves. Not to mention Ratchet had a thing for throwing wrenches at both humans and Autobots when he loses his temper.

Then there's Optimus Prime. Optimus has been a like a father to me and Fiona, especially me since he and I have been very close from the start. He's excellent at listening but he can be a bit over bearing seeing how he is so used to having Autobots do what he says.

Though he didn't count on me because I like doing things my way, this of course leads him and me to bump heads sometimes. It also lead to my nickname from him of Rebel. But he has been so supportive of us since our parents' deaths. Taking us in and adopting us, not to mention he did help save the world. To both me and Fiona he's a great father to us.

As Optimus entered into base I slowly started to lean on his head, in exhaustion. Before my eyes closed I saw that I was being put to bed, and hopefully this time I would not being waking up gasping for air from the nightmare.

Before Optimus left the room I whispered "love you" to him.

**(THIRD POV)**

Optimus smiled at the last whisper he heard from his charge before going to sleep. He went into Fiona's room to check on her to find that Fiona was sound asleep. He brushed a finger gently over her side before turning towards the door way and returning to his quarters.

**(The Next Morning)**

The sound of hurling waves hitting the shore in the morning causing Fiona to open her hazel eyes from her deep slumber. She turns to look at the window to look out to the ocean, still in awe that she lives here. She then hears a groan from the other end of the room.

"Lauren get up it's a beautiful day", she said, taking her brown hair out of its bun so it's sleek ends cascaded down her back only meeting her mid-back.

When she received no response from her cousin she turned around and made way for Lauren's bed and jumped on top of her.

"FIONA, I'm going to beat your ass in practice with Ironhide and I'm not going to feel bad about it," Lauren exclaimed knocking Fiona off her bed.

"Fine, if that gets you out of bed that suits me just fine" Fiona replied getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower" She said before closing the bathroom door.

Lauren stretched her arms and got out of bed. She took her dark hair out of its ponytail, it's length allowed the tips of her hair to meet the lower part of her back. She inhaled through her nose taking it the smell of the ocean soothingly. She made her way to the kitchen grabbed a breakfast bar and went to the Autobots rec room.

**(In the Rec Room)**

Jazz and Bumblebee were the only ones present in the rec room and were in the mists of an arm wrestling contest. Lauren walked in when it was getting tense. At the sight of seeing two of her best friends trying to best each other all she could do was smirk and chuckle.

"My money is on Bee" She exclaimed, letting herself be known by the two Autobots unaware that she walked in.

Jazz looked up to see the human he grew to love as a little sister. He gritted his teeth from the use of his arms' strength trying to best the yellow and black scout.

"Lauren, how could you"? He asked.

"Jazz, I have seen Bee take down Ironhide in arm wrestling" She replied

"That's because you cried "Help! There's a giant spider on the wall" he retorted.

That's when Bumblebee used the last of his strength to bring Jazz's arm down in defeat. Jazz fell to the ground in defeat and a little bit of embarrassment that the scout beat him. He covered his visors with his hands. He then felt a tapping of his hands to which he open to see Lauren on his chest smirking at him.

"It was a big spider" she retorted proudly.

Jazz lost it; his ego would not allow a tiny female human to poke fun at him. He grabbed a hold of her gently and got up laughing menacingly.

"Lauren you're in for a lot of bad things" He said as he held her over his shoulders laughing.

Lauren looked up to Bumblebee, who until recently was enjoying doing his victory dance to his win.

"Bee, help me!" Lauren cried.

"Sorry Lauren put you hurt his ego pretty bad, I'm going to sit out on this one" he replied,

Sitting of the large, concrete, transformer sized couch. Lauren looked in horror as her guardian left her in the hands of Jazz. All she could do was look over Jazz's shoulder as he left the room. He passed Fiona's room to see Fiona coming out of her room. Fiona looked up and looked with amusement of her cousin's present situation.

"Jazz do I even need to ask what she did"? She called as he continued walking only to get the simple reply of "No".

"Lauren I'll pray for you"

"Yeah, Yeah, that's what they all say" she replied slightly snarky in her tone as she and Jazz continued on their way.

Fiona shook her head and made her way to the Rec Room to see that Optimus and Bumblebee were there.

"Good Morning Fiona" Optimus said to her

"Morning Optimus" she replied

"Where's Lauren" he asked

Bee started chuckling as did Fiona. They shared a glance at each other then back on a confused Optimus Prime.

"Umm, she and Jazz have some business they need to take care of" she replied back.

He nodded and smiled a bit wondering what his soldier had in store for Lauren. 'Those two will never give in to each other' he thought. Then he remembered something.

"Oh yes, Fiona, Ratchet requested that you and Lauren see him this morning" he said to her only to get a groan in reply.

"Aww, do we have to"? She whined looking up at him as Bumblebee sat her on his lap.

"Come on, the sooner you do it the sooner it is done" he said holding out a hand to her for her to climb onto.

When she was secure in his hand he made his way to his medical officer's office. Thinking about the girls that had only came into his life only a couple months ago they had changed him so much. He was once a serious commander of the Autobots, who always kept his emotions in check.

Now he has turned more fatherly then he has ever had before. He was starting to act like this after he received news on Lauren and Fiona's family's death when after Lauren woke up, realizing it really happened when he held her close to him. Refusing to let her go till she fell back to sleep. Two organic life forms had that much an impact on him, not to mention the other Autobots as well.

He looked down to Fiona who was stroking his thumb a bit as she held onto it.

"Fiona I have been meaning to ask you" he started saying

"Ask me what" she replied

"Has Lauren been talking to you about nightmares or Jane, perhaps" he asked

"Not really, whenever something like that is brought up she doesn't really respond or talks about it" she said.

"If she says anything that concerns you tell me please" he asked

"I will, you really love her don't you?" she asked smiling looking up at him with a slight twinkle in her golden hazel eyes.

He stopped walking and looked down on the little human in his hand.

"Yes I do love her and you as well as if you two were my own" he said stroking her cheek.

"We love you too, and I know she won't ever admit it but since her dad was never around that much because of his work but I think you more of a father to her then what he was able to be under circumstances" she said to him

This deeply touched Optimus' spark that they loved him as much as a father and he did of his own.

"Though don't get me wrong he did his best and she really loves and misses him and her mom too, as do I of my family" She said.

"I know, little one, I know' he said. He then continued his way to Ratchet's office with Fiona in his hand.

**So what do you think is it better? Once again I'm sorry for the long wait a lot has been going on in my life. But I refuse to let this story and you guys down. PLEASE REVIEW IT FUELS MY MUSE, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WELCOMED, NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

SORRY I KNOW YOU ALL THOUGHT THIS WAS CHAPTER 2 BUT I NEED TO DISCUSS SOMETHINGS CONCERNING MY STORIES.

FIRST THING IS I WAS READING TRANSFORMERS; LAUREN AND FIONA'S VERSION AND I THINK I DID A POOR JOB HOW ON IT WAS WRITTEN AND EXECUTED. I DON'T THINK I GAVE GOOD MOMENTS FOR YOU READERS TO UNDERSTAND JANE AND LAUREN'S RELATIONSHIP AND THEIR FAMILIES AS WELL. I'M NOT DELETING THE STORY I'M JUST GOING TO REDIT EACH CHAPTER TO CHANGE AND ADD THINGS TO IT. I THINK IT SHOULD BE BETTER FOR YOU ALL.

AS FOR OUR NEW FAMILY I NEED TO LAYOUT WHAT EACH CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT AND HOW IT WILL LEAD INTO REVENGE OF THE FALLEN. PLEASE BE PATIENT EVERYONE I WANT TO DO THIS SO THE STORIES ARE MORE ENJOYABLE FOR YOU ALL.

THANK YOU!


End file.
